Water Fights And Ray Bans
by StruckByKlaine8
Summary: Sonny is holding a car wash to raise money for a charity. Chad wants to help, but doesnt know how to wash a car. So Sonny decides to help him, leading to a water fight. And the stealing of Ray Bans. Because I love them. CHANNY! :  Who doesnt love Channy


**I know i should be working on The Only Exception but i just always love conjuring up little Channy fluffs. :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own SWAC or water.**

**Georgyya**

* * *

Chad POV

I was wondering through the halls of Condor Studios innocently when i happened to pass Sonny's dressing room. Fine, you caught me, i was only passing to check out what Sonny was up to. Believe me, if you were me, you's be wanting to be by her side every second too. So when i passed her dressing room, i found that she wasnt in there. I frowned, where was she? I looked on the set, in the prop house and the Commissary, and i couldnt find her. I did bump into Grady and Nico though. Those morons. I asked them where she was and they said she was holding a car wash to raise money for a charity. Aww, my sonshine. Always giving back. She's so loving. I walked outside the studios and found a bunch of cars, workers and people. I scanned the crowd for Sonny and found her in short board shorts and a short sleeve tshirt. I grinned at her washing a car, and rolled up my sleeves. I walked over to her car and she looked up at me with a shocked expression.

"Need some help?" I asked sweetly. She gaped at me before pulling herself together and smiled back.

"Sure" She replied. She looked so cute. Stupid cute. I grabbed a sponge from the bucket near her feet and and splashed the soapy water on the car. I patted the car with my sponge, not knowing what the hell I was doing. How the hell do you clean a car? I have people who do that for me.

"Chad, do you even know how to clean a car?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Pssht, of course I can" I said, flipping on my sunglasses, black raybans.

"Because it **really **doesnt look like it" She stated.

I studied the way she washed the car and tried to do the same. It didnt work. The sponge slipped out of my hand and fell to the ground. I just stared at it and then looked back at Sonny.

"Okay, so I dont know how to wash a car, but how hard can it possibly be?" I asked, picking up the sponge again and tried to scrub the car. Just like last time, it slipped out of my hand and fell back to the ground. I frowned. Sonny laughed at my expression and picked up the sponge, placing it back in my hand.

"Okay, so don't just hold the sponge, you have to grip onto it, so it doesnt slip out of your hands like last time" She placed her hand over mine (not missing the electricity that travelled between our hands) and squeezed it so it was gripping the sponge. I saw her glance up at me and then down quickly. Oh yeah, she was falling for me. Falling fast. I decided to make my move, so i grabbed the sponge at dunked it in the bucket of soapy water and squeezed it out on her head. She shrieked and I laughed. I saw her pull herself together, and grab her sponge, dipping it into the bucket of water. My eyes flashed with fear, and I quickly ran over to the other side of the car. She started to walk over to me, and i tried to run away. But i tripped over, and she quickly ran over to me, dripped the water from the sponge all over my hair. My hair? I'm gonna get her back. I ran to the other side of the car, where she stood. Before i knew it, the bucket of water was in her hands, and the water was all over me. I grabbed a bucket of water from another group of people and poured it all over her. She tried to run away from me, but i grabbed her waist and pulled her back. She laughed and tried to break loose.

"You're not getting away" I said to her while laughing. This made her laugh even harder. Finaly, after ages, the laughing died down. We looked around and everyone was staring at us. I cleared my throat and took my hands away fro Sonny's waist. They saw that we had noticed them staring, so everyone looked away, continuing with their original conversation. I looked at Sonny, and she looked back at me. A cheeky grin appeared on her face as she grabbed my RayBans and tried them on. She looked gorgeous. But I wantde to cause more trouble.

"Hand them over, Munroe" I said.

"Never" she laughed, and ran back into the studios. I followed her to the prop house. She was hiding behind the door. She thought I couldnt see her, but I could. I decided to play with her.

"Oh, Sonny, where are you?" I asked innocently. I heard her giggle and whipped around to see her trying to run from her hiding spot. I grabbed her wrists and placed her against the wall, leaning over her. The glasses where still over her eyes so i trapped her hands behind her back with one of mine, and slowly pulled the sunglasses off her face. She looked so pretty, so I leaned in and gently pressed my lips against hers. I felt her responding against my lips and I let go of her hands that I held behind her back, and cupped her face. We kissed gently for a few seconds before she took advantage of her freedom, grabbed the sunglasses back off me, and ran for her dear life. Oh, Sonny. Funny, funny, little Sonny. Oh, how dont you know I love you?

I quickly regained myself, and ran after her.

"You better run, Munroe" I relled as I ran after her. This was great. I now have my Sunshine, my life is complete.

Fin.

* * *

**Sooo. Good? Bad? I hope for the former. Please R&R. You dont know how happy i get when i get home from school, check my email and find tons of reviews from you guys saying that i should write for the show. Love you.**

**Georgyya**


End file.
